Sailor Pluto (manga)
|-|Setsuna Meiou= |-|Sailor Pluto= |-|Super Sailor Pluto= |-|Princess Pluto= |-|Eternal Sailor Pluto= Summary Sailor Pluto is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, as well as the guardian of the Space-Time Door, and was the sixth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Setsuna Meiou. Her attacks are based around time, the underworld, space, darkness, death, precognition, and powers granted by her Garnet Orb. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Power and Stats Tier: 4-B, 4-A with Talisman | Likely 3-C | High 3-A '''| '''Low 2-C | High 3-A Name: Setsuna Meioh (Trista in the English dub), Sailor Pluto, Princess Pluto, Soldier of the Afterlife, Guardian of Time, Soldier of Change, Soldier of Revolution, Puu Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 18-20 (physically, but is already ageless) Classification: Human/Deity (offspring of Chronos), University Student, Sailor Senshi, Nurse Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; as long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Past Life Awareness, Reincarnation (can also be revitalised if killed), Spatial-Temporal Awareness, Precognition, Can feel any warps and distortions to space-time, Telepathy, Resistance to energy-drainage, Immense wisdom and judgement skills, Flight, Transformation (can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (can also teleport with others and through dimensions) | The same but much stronger, Attack/Spell Creation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Anti-Magic, Can survive in outer space, Space-Time Manipulation (Time Travel, Spatial-Temporal Lock, can send people through space-time, Time Stop and can block off entrance to other dimensions, is also able to close off passage to other worlds as she sealed off the gateway to the world Pharaoh 90 had come from forever), Power Masking, Wind Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Summoning (along with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune) | Can remove star seeds (Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets | Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi (except for Sailor Chaos) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Sailor Uranus), Multi-Solar System level with Talisman (The Three Talismans together held back Pharaoh 90) | Likely Galaxy level (Superior to Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level '(Galaxia attacked the Outer Senshi themselves instead of sending her Sailor Animamates to fight them, seemed to be able to threaten the Sailor Starlights) | '''Universe level+ '''under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, threatened Sailor Moon to unrecognizable degree and was able to knock down Chibi-Chibi), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets | '''High Universe level '''with the Lambda Power 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Sailor Chibi Moon & Faster than Sailor Moon having spread an attack in the universe) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than the Eternal Chibi Moon and Eternal Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Stellar Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Likely Galactic | High Universal '| '''Universal+ '| '''High Universal Durability: Solar System level (Comparable to Sailor Uranus), Likely Galaxy level with Garnet Orb (Garnet Orb was powerful enough to protect Super Sailor Moon) | Likely Galaxy level (Superior to the Super Guardian Senshi) | High Universe level '(Superior to Eternal Guardian Senshi) | '''Universe level+ '''under Sailor Galaxia | '''High Universe level '''with the Lambda Power (Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill) 'Stamina: Fairly high. She was shown to fly to Pluto without looking weary and did not appear tired in her fights. | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Extended melee range, potentially universal+ (Guardian of space-time) | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Pluto Crystal, Garnet Rod, Garnet Orb (one of the three talismans), a chain of keys around her waist (space-time keys and to other timelines), Lip Rod, Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, possibly bordering on omniscience. She has been alive for many millennia guarding the Space-Time door, and understands timelines to a T. Weaknesses: Has three "taboos"/rules which she is forbidden to disobey: she must not travel through time, she must not abandon her post at the Door (the reincarnated Pluto was shown to be able to do this), and she must never cause time to stop. If she does stop time, her life is forfeited, all of Sailor Pluto's attacks require the use of the Garnet Orb. In-Character she is less likely to use her Talisman due to it having a very large obvious energy signature and if the three Talismans are gathered they will summon Sailor Saturn, whose destiny is to destroy the world. Needs to maintain concentration to use her magic. Concerned with fighting in the "right way" rather than bottom line winning. | Under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations *'Pluto Planet Power, Make Up:' The first command used by Setsuna Meiou to transform into Sailor Pluto in the manga, and the only one shown to be used in the first anime series. She just raises her hand and becomes Sailor Pluto in a instant. *'Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up:' A transformation phrase used by Sailor Pluto in the manga. Here, she used the Pluto Crystal, raises her hand in the air, and thus uses this phrase to transform into Super Sailor Pluto. Attacks File:Tumblr_nma6mjSvF11uqm5uwo1_500.gif|Dead Screm File:Time_StopSMC.gif|Time Stop File:Chronos_yphoonSMC.gif|Chronos Typhoon File:Garnet_BallSMC.gif|Garnet Ball File:Tumblr_o9fupgbeiX1u2vo2go4_500.gif|Dark Dome Close *'Dexterity:' Highly skilled. Sailor Pluto performs her attacks and fights skilfully and without difficulty. *'Henshin:' Setsuna can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Pluto and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Dead Scream:' Setsuna sends a blast of dark energy from the garnet orb at her opponent. It easily destroyed Telulu and threaten multiple Amazoness Quartet at once in her Super Form. *'Dimension Dance:' An attack performed in the video games, Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. It was considered to be Sailor Pluto's desperation move. She dashes toward the opponent, and if she makes contact, she repeatedly beats on the opponent, finishing with an uppercut-style blow with her staff. *'Chronos Typhoon:' Pluto calls up the winds of her ancestor, the god Chronos. This attack protected from and could threaten all the Witches V at once. *'Strict Sweep:' An attack performed in the two video games, Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. Sailor Pluto uses her staff as a vault to launch herself at the enemy with a kick. *'Garnet Ball:' Sailor Pluto can use this technique to create an energy shield around herself as well as multiple people around her. It was shown in the manga to be able to shield against an attack from Mistress 9 that threatened Super Sailor Moon. *'Dark Dome Close:' Sailor Pluto uses this technique via the Garnet Rod to open the Space-Time door from a distance. She utilized it at the end of the Infinity Arc to lock Pharoah 90 (as well as Sailor Saturn's essence) in the Tau Nebula, sealing the dimension off from Earth. The attack permanently and completely seals a dimension away. *'Super Sailor Pluto:' A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. *'Destiny Spinster:' An attack performed in the video game, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S for the 3DO. *'Action Spinster:' An attack performed in the two video games, Sailor Moon SuperS: Shin Shuyaku Soudatsusen and Sailor Moon SuperS: Various Emotion. *'Twilight:' An attack performed in the video game, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S for the 3DO. *'Eternal Sailor Pluto:' The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Pluto's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. *'Time Stop:' Pluto's forbidden power. She described it as "the ultimate taboo she couldn't break." She only used this maneuver once in the manga, at the end of the Black Moon Arc (she also used it once in the anime, at the end of Sailor Moon S). Pluto can use this power to stop time for a limited period, but at the cost of her life (or at least until she is reborn via her Sailor Crystal). She can choose who is unaffected by the Time Stop. (Note for VS battles: one on one, this move may not be of much use to her, but it could be a game changer in group battles.) *'Galactica Cannon:' An attack used by Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto in the manga series. While under the influence of Sailor Galaxia and her Galactica Bracelets in the Stars arc, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto used their respective weapons, the Silence Glaive and the Garnet Orb respectively, and attacked Sailor Chibi Chibi. *'Galactica Planet Attack:' The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. *'Star Seed Rip/Removal:' The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. *'Lambda Setsuna:' At the end of the series, Setsuna absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Setsuna can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Base Sailor Pluto | Super Sailor Pluto | Eternal Sailor Pluto | Evil Sailor Pluto | Lambda Setsuna Gallery File:Sailor_Pluto_Concept_Art.jpg File:Sailor Neptune Pluto Uranus Concept Art.jpg File:Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 Infinity - Dead Scream HD File:1080p Sailor Pluto Dark Dome Close Crystal S3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Demigods Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Hybrids Category:Flight Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Time Travelers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Hax Users Category:Staff Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Nurses Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Rod Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier